Chance Meeting
by TheGoddessWhitlock
Summary: Soo this was somthing I did after a friend said to me "What if Bernard and Charlie Eppes met?" and then my dirty mind came up with this. Warning: Rated M for sexual content, Alcohol consumption and Language.


**Disclamer: **I dont own Bernard or Charlie or The Santa Clause or Numb3rs this was just somthing i had in my head. enjoy

Bernard grumbled softly, runing his fingers through his curly hair, missing the feeling of the Head Elf's Baret that used to be ever present there. How dare they kick him out of the North Pole for one small slip up. It hadn't even been his fault the stupid toy Santa had taken over.

He shoved his hands in his pockes and sigh softly wile kicking a random rock around. He had given up his elf cloths for more human like attire. He now sported a plain dark green t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of white tennishoes. they had taken away his elfish powers and turned him human.

His hand found the tips of his ears, which were now rounded off instead of pointed. He sigh again and looked around. Why he had come to L.A. he knew not. Somthing had drawn him there. He needed a drink. He veered off when he noticed a bar. Good, this was somthing he could never have done as an elf, get drunk. He pulled out his wallet with his new ID, Drivers license, Ect. and pulled out some cash, he would need it.

Charlie was sick of his brother's stupidity. no that wasn't fair, his brother wasn't stupid. No Don was a very smart man. But he had his moments. Charlie had stormed out of the house about an hour ago because of a stupid argument over somthing that had happend a long time ago.

Charlie didn't care. He was pissed, right now he just needed to get drunk and forget about it, maybe take somone home... or maybe just a quick fuck in a bathroom stall, man or woman he didn't care just as long as it was somthing to take his mind off all this shit.

He smiled when he finally arived at his destination, he knew this bar, admittadly he had visited this bar many times over his legal lifetime. They new him by name here. As he entered he couldn't help but give a double take to the man who walked in right behind him.

the man had curly hair, much smaller tigher curls than his own, but the same rich, dark brown. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was a very nice looking man, but what creeped Charlie out was the fact that this man looked nearly exactly like himself.

Bernard tugged nervously at a stray curl. The man that had walked in infront of him looked exactly like himself, and that did not sit well with him. He tried to ignore the man but, unfortunatly they were forced to sit next to eachother at the bar, seeing as the only seats avalable were right next to eachother.

"Hey Charlie! and.. Charlie?" the barkeep looked back and forth between the two confused. "Hey Jack." Charlie grunted. Bernard simply smiled. "Bernard, my name is Bernard." Jack nodded and continued to look between the two befor settling on Charlie. "Just a beer like usual right Charlie?"

Charlie nodded and smiled. "And you Bernard?" Bernard bit his lip, he had never had a drink befor. "Umm I-i'll have a beer please." He muttered. "Hey put it on my tab Jack." Charlie gave the seemingly younger man a smile. "First time drinker I take it."

He chuckled at the suprised look on the other's face. "is it that obvious?" Charlie smirked. "Yeah, so what brings you here?" Bernard sigh softly. "I was... fired from my job. It was the only thing i've ever done, and i've done it for a very long time."

he chuckled and shook his head, his curls bounced around as he did this and Charlie was suddenly aware of how attractive this man was, not because he looked like himself but there was somthing about this man...

He didnt have time to finish the thought as Jack came back with two bottles of beer. "Here you go boys." He smiled at the two and went back to the other costumers, leaving the two alone.

Charlie laughed loudly at the look on Bernard's face when he took his first sip. "Oh thats horrible." Bernard exlaimed as he coughed. Charlie smirked. "Yeah it tasts kinda shitty the first time but, it gets better." He gave the man a gentle smile.

Bernard pulled a face as he took another drink. This would be a long night, but by the time he finished his first beer the tast was slowly getting better. "See told ya it'd get better." Charlie winked at him and Bernard couldn't help the blush that painted his cheeks.

It was very well known among the elves that Bernard prefered men to woman, and this man seemed to make him feel what he hadn't felt about anybody since Curtis, but that was a long time ago.

As the night progressed and the two got drunker, they also got closer, the affects of the alcohol making both Charlie and Bernard bolder with each bottle. With small touches and grazes of the hand, by the time the night was half way through they had eachother compleatly flustered.

Charlie wanted this man, and he was sure Bernard wanted him, if the flirtatious looks were any indication. He desided to make the first move. Wile Bernard was talking about.. somthing Charlie boldy leaned in and kissed him on the lips, taking him by suprise, but this didn't stop him from kissing back.

Boy could this man kiss. Bernard snaked his fingers into the soft, loose curls of the other man's hair and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Charlie opened his mouth invitingly. Their tongues danced togeather for a wile before they had to pull apart for a breath.

Charlie looked at Bernard with lust filled eyes. "Come on." He stood up and grabbed Bernard's arm, pulling him along into the bathroom. He pulled him into a free stall and pushed him against the wall. Bernard wasn't sure if he liked the roughness or not, but he was never one to complain.

Charlie brought his lips back down onto the other man's mouth hard, eliciting a moan from both of them. Charlie could feel the other man's arousel against his own and grinded himself against the other, smirking as Bernard gasped and moaned.

Bernard yanked Charlie's shirt over his head eagerly. Charlie smirked and helped him removed their cloths. Once they were compleatly naked Charlie took a moment to appreciate the other's body. He was nicly built, not very muscley but he wasnt lanky eather, much like himself.

He let his eyes wander farther down to Bernard's manhood. the man was well endowed. Charlie licked his lips and bent down on his knees. Bernard moaned loudly when he felt the other's mouth close around his cock. He fought himself not to thrust into his mouth. Charlie had done this before, this was more than obvious to Bernard as he tangled his fingers into his hair, tugging lightly eliciting a moan from the man.

The vibrations of the moan against his dick was wonderful. As Charlie's movments got faster Bernard could feel himself getting closer to cumming. "Fuck!" He growled as he came. Charlie expertly swollowed every drop and stood back up. "Turn around." His voice was thick with lust and Bernard happily complied.

Charlie lined himself up and looked over the other's shoulder. "You done this before?" Bernard nodded eagerly when he felt the head of the other's cock pressing against his entrance, he'd done it enough times to not need any prep time. "Good."

Charlie thrust into the other quickly and roughly. He was tight, but not as tight as a first timer. Bernard met him thrust for thrust. As the two got closer to the edge their movments got faster and roughter. "Shit!" Charlie called out as he came, moments later he heard a strangled cry from the other and he knew he had came too.

"Hey see you around?" Charlie had a lazy grin on his face as the two made their way out of the bar. Bernard smiled. "Maybe, L.A. is a big place." Bernard ran his fingers through his hair and smirked, that had been the best fuck he'd had in a wile, both men were clearly satified. "This is true." Charlie grabbed hold of Bernard's shirt collar and pulled him in for a heated kiss that threatened to cause a repeat of what had happened in the bathroom.

Bernard could still tast himself on Charlie's tongue, and now his own as they pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly. Charlie smiled. "Just incase we dont meet for a wile." Bernard opened his mouth to say somthing but was cut off by Charlie's cellphone. "Charlie Eppes."

The smile on Charlie's face never faultered. "Ok I'll be there." He closed the cellphone and pocketed it. "That was my brother, I've got to go." He smiled at the smaller man and made his way to his car, the effects of the alcohol had long since worn off. When he got to the sight he was still grinning. "Have a good night?" Don raised an eyebrow at his baby brother. "You have no idea." He muttered.

Bernard grinned as he continued down the sidewalk, he felt better than he had in a long time. And, for the first time since they had kicked him out, not a single thought of the North Pole crossed his mind as he entered the motel and asked for a room. The lazy grin on his face was still there as he drifted off to sleep. Dreams of that night filled his head that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soo.. this was just a thing i had in my head.. not sure about the ending. I liked it but whatever. soo reviews would be nice.


End file.
